This invention relates to a display device for presenting selected of a plurality of pictures or similar articles in sequence. A variety of picture framing and displaying devices have been proposed and employed in the prior art. Among the more recent which has met with some success has been the "picture cube" having at least five faces made from a transparent material, such as plastic, and with means for mounting a picture against the inside surface of each of the cube faces so that the pictures may be displayed through the transparent faces. Among the limitations of such picture cubes is that they can only hold a limited number of pictures, usually five and in some instances six, in readiness for display. Thus, while the cube itself defines a substantial volume, the great proportion of the interior volume of the cube is not used and is unusable to store additional pictures in readiness for display. Also among the difficulties with the prior cube devices is that only one of the pictures can be viewed fully at the same time. While it is possible to view two or three of the sides of the cube at the same time, the view is not a full, direct view.
In accordance with the present invention, a substantially greater number of pictures can be retained in readiness for selective display than can be achieved with a conventional picture cube of similar volume and size. In addition, the present invention also enables two pictures to be viewed fully at the same time.
The invention utilizes a plurality of picture frames which are arranged in face-to-face abutting relation. Adjacent sides of adjacent frames are connected together by a hingelike connection and any pair of adjacent frames may be separated at the hinge line to expose fully the faces of the frames and the pictures exposed therein. Each frame also has means to removably receive a pair of pictures in back-to-back relation so that the pictures are exposed fully through the opposite faces of the frame.
In the invention the frame sections are connected endlessly to define a belt-like configuration. The endlessly connected frames may be mounted on a support which enables the belt-like configuration to be advanced endlessly in one-frame increments. The belt-like arrangement is mounted to define a plurality of runs and in a manner which, when one of the frames is advanced from one run to the next run, all of the frames advance one incremental step.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide a picture displaying device which may contain a greater number of pictures in readiness for selective display than with prior devices of like volume and size.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described in which two pictures may be viewed fully and simultaneously.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which enables incremental advancement of all of the plurality of frames toward a presentation position in response to advancement of one of the picture frames.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described in which the pictures may be easily changed and replaced in the frames.